Silence Rises
by AmberKendsLacy
Summary: Everything has a beginning before there can be an end, some are more unexpected than others. (Because one line of dialogue was not enough to explain a season long adversary).


Silence Rises

* * *

It was winter once again on Trenzalore; the cold patches of white snow shined in the moonlight, bright and inviting, yet chilling all the same. The houses of Christmas however, had windows that glowed with warm lights, beckoning anyone to come inside to the tenderness that was obviously shared by those that lived in the homes, the streets being nearly completely empty this late at night. Still, there were still one or two people wandering the streets, looking over at the warm orange glow of the homes with a sense of both jealousy and sadness. These people weren't homeless per say rather that their own homes were not filled with that kind of warmth and inviting, and even they were, there was no one to share it with.

One of those few people however, didn't bother with looking at the light orange glows of the other houses, instead keeping her eyes to the cold, snow covered ground. The icy sheen of frozen ice that covered the few patches of road left uncovered by the snow matching the coldness in her eyes. The other citizens of Christmas were often found to be strangely confused by this teen girl's attitude and behavior, even when she was a small child. She was never as inviting, never as happy or helpful as every other child around her or before her. If anything she might have been the only truly hard to please child that the town had known for a while.

No one really knew why the teenager was this way, though of course there really wasn't any way they could hide it from her, since there was no lying on Trenzalore. Perhaps that might have been the reasoning behind her coldness, that people constantly (though not intentionally) telling her what they thought of her, how strange they thought she was. Well, that was what they thought, since no one actually knew the real reason, because the girl never really spoke, to anyone ever. So she was not only cold in nature, but also quiet in contact with others as well. However that was easier to explain away than her frosty nature.

The reason she didn't speak was because she didn't want anyone to know what she thought, because unlike the people of Christmas, she felt that her true thoughts were sacred and meant only for herself to know. The girl wasn't homeless; she had family, just like everyone else. She had a mother, a father and a little sister. And despite what other citizens thought, she was not cold to everyone. Her family was the exception, especially her younger sister. Her younger sister was especially someone she cared a great deal for, and wanted to protect her from any kind of danger.

This was probably the bigger reason on why at that moment she was very annoyed at the prospect that when she returned home, she had to play host for her sister's 'friend', and the town's 'protector'.

When she and her younger sister had first met the Doctor, the girl had no problems immediately disliking him like she did everyone else in the town. Nevertheless, it seemed that his presence would have to be something she would have to deal with, since her younger sister had taken a shine to him, but then again she was only little so really she was nicer to anyone than her older sister by the naivety of just still being a child and not knowing the world as much as her sister. The teen didn't like the Doctor for many reasons, one of the more prominent ones being that ever since he had arrived, danger and constant attacks from the aliens that now were always hanging above their heads.

No one seemed to be bothered by this though, not as much as she was in any case. Apparently the fact that the Doctor was here and only just managing to make the alien forces go away, for the week before they came back, was enough to forgive the fact that he had brought these things here. No one in the town had been seriously hurt or killed, and again the teen seemed to be the only one that added the 'yet' on the end. The teen shivered at the thought, wrapping the thin shawl closer around her as she walked faster towards her home. She might not have wanted to go there too quickly, but all the same it was starting to get really cold.

* * *

It wasn't the biggest house; it wasn't the most prosperous or even the best looking. But to her, it was the warmest and most inviting of them all. The teen hadn't really even stepped foot into the house before her sister had suddenly run out of the home and nearly knocked her down with her tackle of a hug. A smirk edges itself onto her lips for a moment as she hugs her sister back, listening to the smaller girl babble on about her day as they both walked back to the house, nodding slightly as her sister continued talking about the day, not bothering to ask any questions, since it was unlikely that she wouldn't have been able to get a word in anyway.

Her younger sister is practically dragging the teen by her hand to the home, continuing to talk endlessly of her day, but by this point it comes to the fact that the Doctor apparently had already arrived at their home, and was sitting at their table at that very moment. The teenager had been hoping that she would turn up late enough so that the Doctor had already eaten and left, but apparently she wasn't as good at dragging her feet as she had hoped. The stranger smiles up at her from his seat at the table, her parents following suit as she sits next to her sister, across from their guest.

There is no discussion from her while they are eating, which was something that her family was use to so they didn't really comment on it, the Doctor apparently following suit. She tries her best not to look right at him too much, instead just stealing glances at him every once in a while as her sister is still talking to her. Why she was continuously looking at him, she wasn't really sure, though it probably could be that the teen had never really gotten a good look at the man before this point and was trying to get a decent impression of who he was. And so far she had been coming up short with nothing but the fact that his chin was far too big, and he was far too genuinely happy for her liking.

She was use to seeing the fake smiles of the other children and citizens of Christmas as they dealt with her presence, so much so that she began to get use to the awkward twitching of the mouth muscles to attempt a smile in her direction. Seeing someone like the Doctor, who was genuinely happy to be at their table and not bothered at all by her presence and cold demeanor… bothered her to no end. But still she said not a word while they ate, and kept herself to herself. Well at least she managed to up until dinner was over and her sister had been sent to bed as per her bed time.

Now it was just her, the Doctor and her parents, who had gone off somewhere else to discuss 'parent things', as they had put it. Obviously the teen saw through that, and the whole point that the Doctor was here in the first place. And as soon as she did, she inwardly groaned in annoyance and immediately became more displeased (if that were even possible) at her current situation. The strange guest didn't really say much for a while, just letting the two of them sit in silence for a while before anything was said. The teen could tell instantly that the Doctor was finding this silence rather awkward somehow, while she on the other hand, found it oddly comfortable and wasn't all that eager to end it as much as he was which was shown by him doing just that.

Well she did have to give him one thing; at least he got right to the point of why her parents had wanted him here in the first place.

"So, I hear you're going to join the Papal Mainframe?" The teen inwardly cringed as she remembered her parent's reactions to her announcement of her singing up to be a part of the religion. Her mother's reaction was the most severe, yelling at her in being heartless to the fact that she hadn't even thought over her family's feelings of this choice, that she could be killed at any moment by any kind of alien. Her father was more accepting of the idea, especially since he knew he couldn't really stop her, but all the same didn't like the thought of his eldest child being put in danger like that. Her sister… she hadn't really been told of that yet, mostly because the teen knew it would possibly make her cry, and that was something she never wanted to do to her sister. The Doctor however, as he was sitting across from her at this table and asking her this question, didn't seem to have either of those reactions.

"Yes, I am," She was right to the point, not caring all that much to be fakely polite and not completely frosty for him, especially since her sister wasn't here and she didn't like him. The Doctor was still not bothered either though, sitting back in his chair somewhat as he looked back at her, obviously looking over her in the same way as she had done herself. There was no doubt in her mind that he knew how much she didn't like him, which usually wouldn't be that much of a stretch, since she really didn't like anyone else apart from her family in the town, but she usually did single people out when they put the whole town in danger, despite what the rest of the town might think.

"May I ask why?" That was dangerous ground for him to go to and willingly stand on with her, but since he was asking she wasn't going to miss the chance to rise to the occasion and finally get a say in what she really thought. Being mostly silent in her words to others apart from her family had upsides in the fact that she really didn't have to socialize with other people, but at the same time it denied her the chances to say what she wanted to say, when she wanted to say it. Plus he was sitting right there, ready to take anything she was going to say, like a sitting target, except willing.

"Because this town is in danger and I want to protect it, hostile aliens drop from the sky nearly every day and threaten the people of this town, threaten me and my family, my sister," He's sitting up now, watching her more carefully as she looks him back in the eye, not ready to back down from what she knew well enough was the real truth, no matter what the people of this town tried to convince her without words. The Doctor's expression hasn't changed drastically, but she can see the small lowering of his smirk and that was enough for her to know that she had affected him somehow.

"You don't have to do that," He said calmly, his arms crossing over his chest in subconscious defense, " I am here to protect this town from the danger, you don't need to worry for your family so drastically," As soon as he is finished, she responds immediately, her calmed and stony demeanor finally breaking as all that she has thought for such a long time, her opinion that she had left to bottle up and attempted, for the sake of her sister caring for the Doctor as a friend, to ignore. Now the cap had finally blown off, and she was practically hissing her opinion at him, her anger almost like a coiled snake, finally tired of the stick constantly poking it.

"You? How can you protect this place, my town, when you are the one who brought the danger? The aliens never bothered us before you came, we weren't even aware of half their existences. But now we do, and while the others of this town might be so good natured that they are blinded by it, I see all this for what it really is," She points at him, nearly leaning over the table altogether to reach him as she continues, her voice growing seemingly angrier and angrier as she went on. Something inside her feels almost alive as she is yelling, something that she wondered might have been long dead before this moment, but now, was blown into life and helping her to continue on her tirade against this bow tie wearing man.

"And do you know what I see? I see that someone in this town will eventually be killed from these endless attacks that you brought here, you did! And whether that day is today, tomorrow or a month from now, it makes no difference, because I know it will happen someday, and it will be all because of you and your interference. You are the worst enemy that we have, because you hide in plain sight in front of us all, promising to help when all you have done is endanger everyone. Whether you brought this danger here by accident or not, you are the one who did this, you are the one to blame! Therefore you can never be the one to truly protect this town!"

Although he has remained unmoving, she can see it, in his eyes. The Doctor doubted himself; he felt on some level at least, that she was right. It was a victory to her, but it all feels hollow only a moment later as her eyes suddenly look up to doorway not that far away from them, where her sister was standing, watching her sister explode in anger at what the little girl considered to be one of her best friends. And now the teen wished she couldn't see the emotions in people's eyes as well as she did, because now all she could see, was the absolute fear in her sister's. The teen had unintentionally done the one thing that she had been trying so hard to protect her sister from, being afraid for her life.

"I-" But it was too late to say anything, no matter she could have done to try and fix it. Her sister is gone before she could even make a sound, the teen hearing her pattering of quickened feet and lowered her head, turning away from the now empty doorway and looking back once at the Doctor, expecting him to be somewhat carrying entitlement in his features. But for the first time in nearly forever, she is surprised to see that he is as sad on the outside as she felt inward. For a moment there is void in her emotions, as she is now lost on what to do.

Though of course this feeling of being lost is almost more annoying to her than the Doctor's attitude earlier that night, so she turns to the one thing she is use to feeling, icy cold anger and dismissal, which of course is named at the Doctor. She gives him the present of what she hoped was the most withering and cold glare she could manage. The strange man does not react to it, and instead just stands at last from his seat, and leaves the house altogether. She watches his retreating back for a while before it is finally stopped by the closing of their front door.

She had gotten what she wanted, she had won the nonexistent argument with the infuriating man and apparently she was still joining the Papal Mainframe as she had planned. But at the same time, she had hurt her sister, frightened her and accidentally shattered what might have been the last of her naivety to the world and the real danger that they were all in. And that meant so much more, cut her more deeply than the 'victory' could have ever made her feel better. Now she was standing alone in the dining room, her parents no doubt having heard her yelling since her sister apparently had.

How could it be that she was right, but at the same time, have gotten it all wrong?

* * *

A few weeks have passed, but nothing had really healed from that night between her and her younger sister. She hadn't spoken to the teen since that night; instead the little girl was oddly silent, being far too much like her older sister in actions and attitude. The Papal Mainframe had landed a shuttle earlier that day, to collect the people that had offered to join the religion and protect the town. She could feel the tension in the home earlier in the morning, especially when her mother walked into her room, and saw her eldest daughter packing her belongings. It was a tense moment, the teen looking back in her mother's eyes as she waited for her to yell or at least say something to her. Nut she didn't say a word, and instead just turned and left the room again.

Her parents still disagreed with her decision, but she knew, evidence being provided on how she heard through the thin walls, her mother weeping hysterically to her husband not two moments after she had so coldly left her daughter's room, that they still cared for her and were frightened for her life. She on the other hand, was desperate to get going and leave this town for the sky above their heads at last. Not because she wanted to see the stars or anything like that, but because that was where the enemy were, sitting and waiting to attack Trenzalore. She was anxious to get up there, and destroy the enemy where they sleep.

The Doctor hadn't returned to their home since that night, and the teen would be blind if she hadn't noticed the fact that her younger sister hadn't been seen around him either since that night. As good as she liked to think that was, she knew all the same that her sister was hurting, and it was all her fault. The teen paused in her packing and sighed deeply, feeling much older than she really should have. Finally, after those few weeks of letting herself be ignored because of guilt, the teen finally dropped the bag she had been packing on the bed, and walked off for her younger sister's room.

Time wasn't really being her friend at that moment, since the Papal Mainframe didn't really like to wait around for anyone, so she had to be quick in talking to her sister. The younger child was still in her room, as she had been very anti-social since that night, just like her older sister. It hurt the teen to know that she had accidentally put fear of the real danger in her sister's life, but all the same there was a part of her that was unsure on whether or not the girl really knowing of the danger was such a bad thing, since now she wasn't going to be as trusting to people that they really didn't know, and be more careful when another alien race attacks.

She finally managed to reach the door of her sister's room during these thoughts, and knocked on the slight wood of the door, knowing that it was thin enough, just like the walls, that her sister would have heard it. So it was a little worrying to know that her sister didn't answer, but all the same the teen opened it anyway. The younger girl was sitting on her bed, and looking out the window across from the bed, her back being to her sister. Silence pauses between them again, like it always has ever since that night all those weeks ago. However, the quite was starting to get to the teen, and she finally spoke up through the pause, breaking the silence.

"I'm going now, and I don't think I'll be back for a while, so… Just, be good, do as our parents say and be careful no matter what."

After a while it was obvious that the younger sister was not going to reply, the teen turned away and went to go back to her room, grab her bag and leave her home for what might be the last time. At the last minute though, the younger sister shot up from her bed and hugged her sister from behind, heaving dry sobs as she pleaded for her not to leave. The teen felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes at her sister's pleads, as she turns back and hugs the girl back, muttering under her breath calming words that she hoped on some level would make the girl feel better.

"Please, you don't have to go, please don't go…"

"I have to, to protect the town, protect you,"

"But the Doctor said-" The teen stopped her by suddenly pulling out of the hug, looking the younger girl directly in the eyes, the seriousness in her tone possibly scaring the little girl more, but all the same the teen felt that she had to confirm that her sister wasn't going to be so naive without her being there to make sure the younger girl didn't make any serious mistakes in trusting the wrong person. After saying the last of her message to the younger of the two, she held the sister close to her again and rocked the child back and forth, not saying anything else for the rest of the day, even when she left the home and joined the other teens lining up to go on the Papal Mainframe's shuttle.

"No he won't, if you've ever trusted me before dear sister then trust me now when I tell you … He won't."

* * *

Months passed, of training and praying and learning the ways of the church. She finds solace in their ways, in the ways of silence and confessing their true thoughts or sins to the memory catching priests, (named so by the teen because as soon as a person of the church looked away from the priests, they forget not only everything they had said, even the most personal of confessions, but even what the priests looked like to the smallest detail). It was almost like being granted freedom when she was learning above the sky, freedom to say what she wanted, and also to lie. Part of her was so surprised at how easy it was to lie and deceive, even though the church certainly didn't tolerate that sort of behavior so she tried to keep it at a minimum when they weren't looking.

The teen's position in the Papal Mainframe was still that of a young pupil sister of their faith, but she liked to think that there was more that she could be here, more of a position she could have within the religion. The head of the Mainframe Tasha Lem was certainly someone she was inspired by in the case of sticking by the religious army, since she seemed very intimidating and self confident to the teen whenever she made an appearance to the younger novices of the Mainframe during their trainings and teachings. She always stood tall, looking over them all with a sense of approval, but at the same time a look as if she was also expecting better from them, which was probably the reason that every male in their group tried their hardest to outdo each other. The females certainly worked just as hard, but the teen got more of a feeling that it was to try and someday be as confident and capable as Head Sister Tasha Lem was.

In any case months had certainly passed, and the militaristic side of the training was finally moving on to the planet below them, the planet she called home. The teen did miss her home at times, missed her family and especially her younger sister. But at the same time as she was looking forward to see them again, there was the reluctance to go back down to the world where she couldn't lie, couldn't say what she wanted to say when the truth was too much. In any case though, the teen could not argue against her trainer or head sister even if she wanted to, so it was still happening. The teen just accepted it all the same, climbing into the transport ship that was going to take them back to the world below as she thought over seeing her family again, deciding that it was worth locking away the freedom of lying in order to see her family again.

All it was supposed to be was just a training exercise, so none of them knew, nor was prepared for what happened next.

* * *

It was Daleks and Cybermen that attacked the town that night, the two opposing alien races deciding on that day, of all days, to attack each other on the battleground of her hometown. The metal men and lumps of green hate in metal casing destroying everything they came across, just in the effort to destroy one another for the prize of what the Doctor was protecting from them. The ill experienced trainees that had landed that night, were frozen in horror for a few moments as they saw the destruction around them, only finally kicking into gear when their leader yelled out to them to go and try and save every civilian they came across.

For the soldiers originally from the Papal Mainframe, it was easy for them to go in and do their best in the rescue and protection effort, but for the trainees like the teen, that were born in this town, that knew everyone there, that recognized every dead body they came across as the familiar snow stained red, it was soul destroying. The teen moved quickly as soon as sense returned to her, and bolted straight for home, praying to every saint of the Papal Mainframe and every other religious figure that she remembered or knew of at the time that the house was still standing somehow.

Her heartbeat went out of control with every quickened step she took, tear tracks never drying across her face as the water from her eyes kept running, afraid, angry and confused all at the same time as she eventually started to run down the familiar road that lead to her house, not even caring to watch where she was running in case she ran into a dangerous alien. Because all she cared for in that moment was to know that her family, her sister was in some way safe, alive and breathing. She just wanted to see her again, to see her smile at least, and to know that everything was going to be okay, because she was…

The house was on fire.

She didn't know she had been screaming until her voice was straining from the effort. After she noticed, she started moving again, having frozen when seeing her home, the only home she had ever had, going up in flames, destroying everything that she knew about her life. She started to run towards it, no longer caring or knowing what the hell she was going to do. The flames licked up at her skin, burning at her uniform, but she didn't care, instead using all her energy to kick down the door, breaking in and yelling out the names of her family, screaming again for them to answer her, tell her they were here and alive still, needing her help.

There was a voice, it was faint and weak, but it was a voice all the same.

The teen went crazy at the sound of it, running around to the small and few rooms of the house, kicking down more doors and looking everywhere for the source of that voice. Eventually she found it, the source of that seed of hope, and it was her sister, crying and curled up in the corner of her room, screaming out to her older sister as soon as she saw her. After that things went blurry, but the teen knew well enough that she had somehow managed to grab her sister and get out of the house with both of them in some assembly of one piece.

But they weren't really in one piece, she knew well enough that they were now both broken, that whatever innocence that she hadn't destroyed that night all those months ago, was gone forever.

She collapsed on the snow covered ground, holding her sister close to her as they both cried, uncaring for the world around them. Their parents were assuredly gone, having either died in the fire or died somewhere else. The world was burning as far as they were aware, because there was nothing else that added up to the burning down of their lives around them. It was if nothing else could get worse, that this would be as far as the universe could go to destroy them.

It couldn't really get this worse, it really felt that way.

"**EXTERMINATE!" **

It got worse.

* * *

The dust cleared, the Daleks and Cybermen were chased away as the sun rose on another day. The town of Christmas started to rebuild, grieving for the dead and still looking for the left over living. Hearts were broken and at some points, were thankful for the people that were found. The Doctor was amongst the people searching, his hearts aching just as the townspeople did when another casualty was found in the rubble, whether soldier of the Mainframe or innocent civilian. The names of the people found were always in his mind, his head sagging with every body bag needing to be taken out.

He, and a soldier from the town that insisted on coming with him, were the first to find the two sisters.

She was crying, her voice going silent from seemingly screaming for hours on end, though the two hearted man could still hear the dry sobs as she rocked the prone form of her sister back and forth, tears dropping on the pale face and down the cheeks, so it looked as if the sister was still crying too.

Not a word passed for such a long time, the soldier and Doctor just walking slowly towards the girl before she finally noticed he was there. Her tears stuttered her words, but all the same the accusation managed to stay in her voice, even though her eyes never left the forever open ones of her dead sister, her hand briefly touching the cold of her temple, brushing hair away with such gentle carefulness. It was hard to believe she was so calm, when her voice bit more cold than the coldest of nights in Christmas.

"She warned me that you couldn't save us,"

The younger, and now only living daughter of the family hissed, the tears never stopping in their fall from her face, still clutching carefully the dead body of her older sister. It had been a Dalek death ray that killed her, shot directly at her back. The only reason that the younger sister was still alive was because the older sister had been crouching and kneeling over the girl, holding her close to her while they cried, so the Dalek hadn't seen her when it took the fatal shot, instead thinking that it had killed just some cowardly soldier before moving on, the two from that point on being completely ignored by the warring aliens.

Even in death, her sister was a protective shield for her.

"I'm-"

"No you're not. If you were this would never have happened. She was right; you are the enemy, the alien we should be attacking. The war isn't with them; they wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! You are just as bad as them! There's no difference between you!"

Her head whipped around, glaring so hatefully at the Doctor, such fire and at the same time freezing hatred. There was nothing more the Doctor could say, nothing that he knew would change her mind, because inside he wasn't going to deny, he didn't feel, deep down inside, that the truth was any different from what she had said. The soldier that was with the Doctor however, attempted to walk closer, planning to somehow console the child, at least try and take the dead body out of her tightened grip and get the little girl medical attention. But that plan was the last thing the child wanted as instead of letting the soldier get any closer, she dug into the belt on her sister, and pulled the gun out of its holster, pointing it directly at the Doctor.

"I should kill you for what you've done! I should make you pay!" The situation went tense, the soldier immediately stopping his plan on coming any closer to the child. The little girl had both hands on the gun, her fingers shaking slightly as they reached the trigger. All it would take was one squeeze, and as far as she was aware, one shot was all it was going to take to make him pay. But for some reason, after those few tense moments, she lowered the gun slightly but still kept her hand on it in case either him or the soldier tried anything or tried to get closer.

"No… that's too easy, to painless compared to my grief. I want to hurt you, like you've hurt me. And believe me when I say this Doctor, I will make you pay, I will get you back for what you've done to me." She looked back to her older sister, kissing her cold cheek once before gently taking the belt off her waist, and tying it on her own, stifling one last sob as she muttered a quick and hasty goodbye. Then, with one last glare to the Doctor, the gun in her hands never faltering while she raised it one more time as she backed away, the girl ran off. Immediately the soldier called out to her retreating form, his voice strained as he kneeled by the prone body of his fellow soldier, someone he also had known from childhood.

But what the soldier called out froze something in the Doctor's breaking hearts, as he finally knew now where what had happened in the past, spawned from. The seed that would grow so much pain, so much heartbreak in the people he loved.

"Wait, please come back! _Kovarian!_ Come back!"

He just saw the first foundations of the Silence in the making.

* * *

**And why did I do this? Because one throwaway line of development isn't good enough for a season long villain in my view. So here it is, the creation of Madam Kovarian. **

**Please review, constructive criticism always welcome. **


End file.
